


Among Us

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fear, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Humor, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Psychological Horror, Team Bonding, Team as Family, kinda but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Just as every con has its pros, every crew has its imposters...
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Nine Ball/Tammy (Ocean's)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOak/gifts).



> I'm really not sorry. I probably should be. Happy Birthday SilverOak.

All she was aware of was the sound of her own breathing as she focused on the task at hand. It was hard to hear anything else through her suit, and she was cursing the loss of her other senses and the restriction of her visual field as she focused on following the directions on the computer. It was so fucking slow, and she was almost sure she could hear other footsteps echoing round the metal room. She couldn't even whip her head around to check, though, not without losing her place in the sequence, and she wasn't going through all of this again. 

_"So wait, what is this game called again?"_

_"Among Us."_

_Debbie frowned a little._

_"And whose idea was this?"_

_Lou shrugged._

_"Leslie suggested we all play it. Apparently it's having a bit of a resurgence what with the whole global plague thing. Turns out Constance has been playing it too, she jumped at the chance."_

_"And what do we do?"_

_"Run around on a spaceship doing tasks while someone tries to kill us, and try to figure out who that person is before we all die."_

_Debbie tapped her index finger against her lips as she thought, then turned her attention back to Lou again._

_"And this is supposed to be fun?!"_

_Lou grinned, that slow, hot, sexy grin that Debbie could never say no to._

_"C'mon Ocean, why not give it a try?"_

The reactor finally whirred into life, and she let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. At least the ship had power again, but there were plenty of other vital systems which had been sabotaged and needed repair before the imposter slaughtered them all and disappeared into wild space with the cargo. They didn't even know the details of what they were carrying, they only knew that it was valuable enough to kill for. 

She turned around and froze in place for a moment. There was another figure in the room with her, this one by the manifolds. She knew them, of course... PmpknMan. Easily recognisable anywhere by the half pumpkin he wore on his head, contrasting starkly against the black of his suit. She waited a moment, but he made no move towards her and so she hurried off along the corridor, wanting to put as much space as possible between her and the unknown quantity that was PmpknMan.

_"How is this going to work exactly?" Debbie asked, still unconvinced as she followed Lou into the space they used as a living area. "And why can't we play together?"_

_"Because that would defeat the object," Lou replied patiently. "It's a murder mystery game, Ocean. Can't risk you being able to see my screen, or me being able to see your screen. Or hearing any cues that might provide information either way."_

_"I get that it works well for quarantine because you can play online, but we live together. Why can't we be in the same room?"_

_"Because my computer's in the office and there's not room for two people in there. Look, it's fine. I've installed the game for you, I've even got discord up and running."_

_"What's discord?"_

_"It's... it's what we're going to use to talk on. You have to deafen during the rounds, and then whenever there's a meeting, you undeafen and talk. Ghosts can talk after they're dead but it's better to wait to undeafen so that people looking at discord don't know you're dead before the body's found."_

_Debbie looked unconvinced as she slid into the chair, and Lou sighed, leaning in past her to do a quick demonstration._

_"Look, here's where you click to join the voice channel, everyone will be in there, then you click the headphone icon to deafen or the mic icon to mute, okay? Click again to undeafen or unmute."_

_"...Okay, makes sense," Debbie nodded, then looked up with a grin. "You know, you look good from this angle, that shirt-"_

_"Mom, you're not muted right now and we can all hear you please don't," came Constance's voice over the speakers, sounding pained. Debbie could hear laughter too, and what was probably Daphne making mock gagging noises._

_"Hey, just because we have a healthy relationship."_

_"You can have as healthy a relationship as you want so long as we don't have to listen to it," Daphne shot back._

_"Okay, I've got her in the lobby, give me a minute to get in myself," Lou said, dropping a kiss on the top of Debbie's head and disappearing in the direction of her office._

_"I'm still not sure about this," Debbie muttered._

_"Still not muted, Deb."_

_Debbie sighed and stared at the group in the lobby, then her eyes widened as a cyan bean called Claude appeared in the lobby._

_"Are you shitting me?!"_

_"He's the original imposter," Lou yelled from the office, and Debbie sighed, rubbing her temples._

_"This is not going to go well..."_

She was making her way through the corridors - this whole damn ship was a maze and she only had the vaguest idea where she was going - and suddenly around her the shadows grew deeper as the lights powered down, leaving her in darkness. She decided to gamble on pulling up the map and turned around, following the way she had come in an attempt to locate electrical and reset the fuses. 

She was attempting to feel her way through lower engine, and struggling with only a limited field of vision, when suddenly her heart leapt for joy as the lights flickered back on, only to be frozen in place in horror at the sight before her. 

The crumpled body of what had once been her crewmate, bone protruding jagged and brutal from the mass of flesh, blood splattered against the wall. It was the same colour as the red of what had once been a life-sustaining suit, the towel which Momssassin had been wearing on their head soaking in a puddle of it. 

She hit the report button immediately, hoping against hope that it wasn't too late. Maybe there was only one corpse so far, though one was still one too many.

_"Where's the body?"_

_"Lower engine, I think? I was on my way from reactor heading up to try and find medbay when the lights went out, so I turned around to try to fix them. They came back on and Tammy was dead right in front of me."_

_"Right, can anyone clear Debbie?"_

_"She was doing Simon Says when I went into reactor. She must have finished while I was on manifolds and she didn't kill me," Constance supplied. Debbie heaved a sigh of relief until she continued with, "Of course, she could have been on cooldown and bumped into Tammy after it finished so that doesn't necessarily mean anything."_

_"Or you could have killed her on the way up to the manifolds and then hit the lights!"_

_"Let's just accept we were both in the area. Where was everyone else?"_

_"I was over in nav doing a download," Lou replied, sounding amused by the whole thing. "Pretty sure I saw lime and pink over on that side too. Speaking of which, Amita's dead too. Daphne, you got anything to say about that?"_

_"Last I saw her she was going into nav, isn't that where you said you were?"_

_"I was doing a download. Maybe when that finished I would have found the body to report, but Debbie called this meeting first."_

_"So we don't actually know where Amita died?"_

_"Doesn' soun' like it," Leslie replied laconically, "An' the bodies don' stick aroun' so we're nuh gonna find ou' either."_

_"What about you Leslie?"_

_"Rose an' me fixed the lights. I was emptyin' the chute in storage after caf and filling up wi' fuel when they wen' out."_

_"That's true!" Rose piped up. "I was comin' down from medbay through the cafeteria. I had to submit my scan and empty the trash. T'ought I'd go that way through to admin when the lights went out."_

_"Voting ends soon, who are we picking?" Daphne asked._

_"Doesn't sound like we have much evidence either way," Lou replied. "I'm going to skip this one."_

_Reluctantly, Debbie moved her cursor to the green tick and clicked skip too as the remaining 'I voted!' stickers filled the screen._

Back in the cafeteria again, and staring with fresh horror at her crewmates, knowing that two of them had killed, knowing that two of them would kill again, Debbie fumbled out her list of tasks and tried to work out where she needed to go next as the rest of them scattered to the four corners of the ship. 

There was data to be downloaded in the cafeteria. She moved up from the table, waiting for her heartbeat to slow now that she was alone here. Of course, she was alone and exposed... the download filled her screen and a wave of horror hit as she saw the initial estimate - that long?! Surely she'd be dead by then... but the time dropped and she could breathe again as it completed. Alright. It needed to be uploaded in admin, and she had to swipe her card there too. 

She moved down, eyes scanning around her for any other traces of the killers, but there was nothing. She uploaded the data, relieved when that could be ticked off her list, and moved to the table. 

She had only just begun to attempt to swipe her card when the alarms started blaring and lights flashed. The O2 was running out. Frantically she tried again and again to swipe her card and clear her screen. Too Fast. Too Fast. Bad Read. Too Fast. Too Slow. Bad Read. Accepted. 

She looked up from the table to see Rose in front of her, holding a bloody knife and standing over the crumpled remains of Samus. 

She did the only thing she could, and screamed.

_"What happened?"_

_"Rose killed Leslie right in front of me."_

_"Rose?"_

_"...Errrr..."_

_There was a long pause and 'I voted!' began appearing on the screen._

_"I honestly t'ought you wouldn't see me. That card swipe is a nightmare."_

_"It is, I'm not denying that, but unfortunately for you I finished just at the wrong moment. Or the right moment. Whichever way you want to look at that."_

_The final sticker appeared and the votes were tallied. Everyone had voted for Rose, including herself, but the victory felt hollow knowing that there was still a killer on board, and there were only four of them remaining._

She took a moment to check her task list and the map before hurrying from the table this time, heading instead for medbay and standing on the scanner, counting her breaths to make sure she was still alive. No sooner had the scan completed than the sirens blared once again. This time the reactor was melting down, alerting all of them to their impending doom. 

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She headed down, finding PmpknMan already there, and held the button and her breath as she waited for the alert to stop, wondering if this was all a clever ploy. 

It fell quiet, and she ran up, planning to head across to navigation for her final task, only to hear a vent clanging shut. PmpknMan was on her heels and they both stared at the blood spattered remains of BetterThanU, the blood stark against the lime green of their armour. 

She went to hit report, but PmpknMan beat her to it. 

_"Okay mom, what the fuck? Are you just playing the long game or something?"_

_"It wasn't me! I don't even know how to kill people! It's gotta be Lou!"_

_"Dude, I don't know. I didn't see Lou. I just see you leave, then I follow you up and suddenly there's a body and NO ONE ELSE AROUND? That's pretty suspicious."_

_"I didn't make it over to reactor, so it's gotta be Deb then," Lou replied, and Debbie could hear the smugness in her voice, she could fucking HEAR IT, WHY COULDN'T ANYONE ELSE._

_"If I wanted to kill you I could have done it in reactor earlier!" Debbie protested as 'I voted!' popped up next to Constance's name._

_"Like I said maybe you were on cool down. Sorry mom, but you're pretty sus."_

_"Deb's always sus," Lou replied, voting as Debbie cast her vote into the void against her wife and waited for the inevitable._

_'OceanMotion was ejected.'_

_They all waited in silence as the screen faded out, shading to red with the word 'Defeat' across it and the sound of a fading heartbeat echoing in their ears with Claude and Rose victorious._

_Debbie waited a moment and then hit play again, popping into the lobby and watching for everyone else to undeafen on discord._

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"_

_"I told you Claude was the original imposter," Lou replied, sounding insufferably smug._

_"Well, guess I third impostered that one," Constance said cheerfully. "In my defence though, mom, you're always pretty sus."_

_"I'll show you sus. Let's play again."_

_"You know, you're really not helping yourself."_

_"Shut up Tammy you were the first one to die."_

_"Ooh, touchy..."_

_"So I'm guessing this is going to be a thing now?"_

_"Oh yeah. This is totally a thing now."_

_"Fuck. Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone keeping track:
> 
> Debbie - OceanMotion  
> Lou - Claude  
> Leslie - Samus  
> Tammy - Momssassin  
> Constance - PmpknMan  
> Amita - Meets  
> Daphne - BetterThanU  
> Rose - Rose


End file.
